Gue Murid SMA
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan drabble tentang anak ABG yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di kelas sepuluh. /drabble 76 sampai 100 update!/
1. drabble 1 sampai 25

Gue murid SMA!

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Genre: Campur aduk! Bisa friendship, bisa romance, bisa parody, tapi kayaknya nggak termasuk humor karna takut garing krenyes-krenyes

Warning: (hint) romance dengan pair random (terutama LenMiku), bahasa gue-elu, setting indonesia, minim narasi, miss typos, dan sejenisnya

*) Cerita ini mengandung 75% real story dan 25% imajinasi

* * *

[1! Seusai MOS]

Masa Orientasi Siswa ―alias MOS― kini telah berakhir. Membuat semua peserta didik baru SMAN 414 bersorak gembira karena telah dinyatakan sebagai murid SMA yang sah. Hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Gue pengen MOS lagi masa."

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, di-cap massal sebagai seorang _masochist_.

* * *

[2! Surat Cinta]

Mari kita undur sedikit setting waktunya. Saat detik-detik dimana hari terakhir MOS berada di depan mata, para peserta didik baru diharapkan membuat surat cinta pada kakak kelas tertjintah.

 **Miku-Miku** : Len, bisa bikin surat cinta nggak?

Gadis bersurai _teal_ bernama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu mengirim pesan pesbuk pada seseorang bernama Kagamine Len. Mukanya nampak suram macam orang madesu.

 **K. L.** : Bisa dong!

 **Miku-Miku** : Coba bikinin

 **K. L.** : Males, ah.

 **Miku-Miku** : Pliss

 **K. L.** : Kan bisa liat google. Gimana sih lu? -_-

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, merasa kecewa atas ketidak pekaan Kagamine Len.

* * *

[3! Model Gagal!]

Masih disaat detik-detik hari terakhir MOS.

"Lu tahu kagak sih? Gue tuh kesel sama kakak kelas yang nyebut-nyebut gue model gagal. Heran sumpah!"

Miku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan celotehan temennya yang dari SMAN 102 itu.

"Pokoknya gue kesel dah!"

"Emangnya kamu diapain sih, Li?"

Dengan semangat empat lima Kozakura Lily meniru-niru gaya sang kakak kelas. Hingga sebuah suara seseorang sempat membuat bulu kunduk Lily berdiri.

"Dek, kalau kesel sama kakak TDK, langsung ngomong aja. Nggak usah bertindak macam pengecut. SMAN 102 itu nggak butuh cewek sampah!"

Oh, _good_! Rupanya itu salah satu kakak TDK di SMAN 102. Tapi nampaknya Lily terlihat tenang-tenang saja, siap membalas perkataan sang kakak kelas.

"SMAN 102 juga nggak butuh cewek kasar macam kakak!"

―Kozakura Lily, 15 tahun, sudah punya nyali untuk di- _bully_ kakak kelas.

* * *

[4! Sebuah Pertanyaan]

Dari dulu, ada satu hal yang membuat Rana penasaran. Oleh karena itu, pada saat sesi tanya jawab dengan ketua OSIS, Rana mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kepanjangan TDK itu apa sih, kak?"

―Minami Rana, 15 tahun, mewakili seluruh peserta MOS akan ketidaktahuan soal kepanjangan TDK.

* * *

[5! Perkenalan]

Kalau satu anak ketemu dengan teman baru, pasti temen lamanya bakalan dikenalin oleh si anak ke temen barunya. Hanya saja ...

"Miku, kenalin nih! Namanya Shion Kaito. Temen baru gue di SMAN 102."

Dengan tenang Miku tersenyum ramah bak dewi aphrodite.

"Kenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku."

"Oh, iya. Nama gue Shion Kaito."

Setelah sesi perkenalan itu selesai ―walau hanya sekedar basa-basi― Kaito segera berjalan mendekati Lily.

"Eh, itu temen lu cantik bener! Keliatannya kayak cewek polos pula. Loli banget!"

"Oh, lu demen tipe kayak Miku gitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu lu harus siap buat demen sama hal-hal yang berbau humu. Maklum, dia fujo."

―Shion Kaito, 15 tahun, menyesal telah terpikat oleh ke-loli-an Miku.

* * *

[6! Kelas AC]

Dulu, waktu pertama MOS, kelas itu puannasss banget! Bahkan kudu kipas-kipas sana-sini. Tapi sekarang, saat MOS sudah usai, dua buah benda berukuran panjang terpajang cantik di dalam kelas.

"Wih, kelas kita ada AC-nya!"

Dengan norak Akaito berseru kencang. Diikuti dengan Yuuma yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tapi masalahnya―"

"Masalahnya apa, Yuum?"

"―AC-nya cuman pajangan doang. Nggak boleh dinyalain sampai semua kelas kebagian AC."

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, kembali menjadi _masochist_ lewat suhu udara yang super panas.

* * *

[7! Struk PHP]

"Dek, kakak mau tanya, kalian butuh uang berapa sih buat MOS di hari pertama sama kedua? Kalau bisa, sekalian sama struk pembelanjaannya ya."

Yuzuki Yukari menatap terpana si kakak ketua OSIS. Akhirnya, setelah berhari-hari, ketua OSIS yang ketjeh cetar membahana itu bisa bertatap wajah dengannya. Dalam hati Yukari berharap, sehabis kejadian ini akan ada romansa diantara mereka.

"S-Siap, kak. Aku cari dulu di tas."

"Baiklah. Kakak tunggu di kantin ya."

Dengan semangat empat lima Yukari langsung melesat cepat ke kelas. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik tasnya, demi seonggok kertas kecil berisi daftar pembelanjaannya.

"Mau kemana, Yu?"

Teman sekelas Yukari, si Sakurai Kokone, datang bertanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Mau ke kakak ketua OSIS di kantin."

"Oh, ikut juga ya! Sekalian mau jajan."

Yukari dan Kokone berjalan menuju kantin. Namun sesampainya disana, hati Yukari terasa potek melihat sang ketua OSIS merangkul seorang gadis manis.

"H-Hiks, padahal aku sudah susah-susah mencari struk belanjaan tapi aku malah di-dua-in (?)! Pokoknya aku lelah, struknya PHP pula."

―Yuzuki Yukari, 15 tahun, berusaha _move on_.

* * *

[8! Gossip]

"Lu tahu nggak sih?"

Kini Lily, Miku, dan Kaito lagi berkumpul di suatu kafe. Katanya sih, Kaito lagi banyak duit, makanya berniat mentraktir dua gadis itu.

"Apa?"

Kaito menjawab dengan nada malas. Daripada masalah bertambah gegara Lily suka baper.

"Kayaknya sih Miki suka deh sama lu. Abisnya, kalo gue deket-deket sama lu, dia langsung gimana gitu."

Miku yang mendengarkan kata-kata Lily dengan seksama langsung kaget.

"Eh, seriusan si Miki suka sama Kaito? Nggak nyangka! Baru aja kita lulus SMP udah mulai jatuh cinta aja."

"Seriusan! Pokoknya sih gelagat dia kayak orang cemburu gitu."

"Ah, kalau itu sih―"

Pandangan Lily dan Miku secara bersamaan menuju kearah Kaito.

"―kayaknya si Miki nggak suka sama gue deh."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Miku heran.

"Siapa tahu aja gitu, si Miki jadi 'belok' dan tahu-tahunya malah suka sama Lily."

―Kozakura Lily, 15 tahun, tersedak karena ucapan Kaito yang ternyata seorang pecinta yuri.

* * *

[9! Kayaknya tadi hujan, ya?]

Nggak ada salahnya kan, bila sehabis MOS mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati seorang Yuuma yang gayanya mirip boyband jerawatan? Apalagi kalau pujaan hatinya adalah seorang kakak kelas dengan kecantikan superrr bernama Megurine Luka. Oleh karena itu, Yuuma belajar kiat-kiat menggombal dari Akaito.

"Kak! Kak!"

Luka menoleh, menatap heran adik kelasnya.

"Ada apa, dek?"

"Kayaknya tadi hujan, ya?"

Luka kembali menatap heran adik kelasnya.

"Perasaan nggak deh, dek. Tuh, lapangannya aja nggak becek."

"Terus ... kok aku ngelihat pelangi ya dimata, kakak?"

"Maaf, dek. Kayaknya adek mesti periksa mata ke dokter mata deh. Soalnya aku pakai lensa kontak warna biru, bukan pelangi."

―Masamune Yuuma, 15 tahun, gagal menggombal.

* * *

[10! Trap]

"Wih, cewek yang _cosplay_ di klub jepang cakep ya!"

Dengan semangat Big Al menatap berbinar-binar seseorang dengan helaian _silver_ yang sedang _cosplay_ menjadi Lisanna Strauss dari Fairy Tail.

"Tapi Al, dia kan cowok," ucap Leon hati-hati.

―Stein Allen (alias Big Al), 15 tahun, menyatakan diri telah 'belok' setelah mengetahui bahwa si _cosplayer_ adalah seorang cowok.

* * *

[11! Eh! Eh!]

"Eh! Eh!"

Miku masih membaca bukunya. Menghiraukan sebuah suara yang kerap kali terasa memanggilnya. Jujur, ia takut ge-er kalau ia nengok sekarang.

"Eh! Eh!"

Suara itu masih Miku hiraukan.

"Eh, lu! Gue panggil daritadi juga, nggak nengok-nengok."

Akhirnya Miku menengok juga.

"Lah, mana aku tahu kalau kamu manggil aku. Kamunya aja nggak manggil namaku. Dasar Bakamiya!"

―Megpoid Gumiya, 15 tahun, rupanya harus tahu kalau Miku termasuk cewek baper.

* * *

[12! Alumni]

"Eh, cap tiga jari kapan?" tanya Miku pada Clara.

"Nggak tahu deh."

"Yah ... terus gimana dong? Masa lama bener ijazahnya keluar!"

"Mau diapain. Yang penting, ijazahnya keluar waktu kita udah dapet seragam putih abu-abu. Biar waktu kita kesana pake seragam itu, kita bener-bener keliatan kayak alumni SMP Hazel."

―Benach Clara, 15 tahun, alumni SMP Hazel.

* * *

[13! Seragam]

 **Miku-Miku**

 _Cie dah yang hari senin udah pake seragam putih abu-abu -_-_

Suka. Komentar.

Satu komentar masuk dari Len berbunyi.

 **K. L.**

 _Dih, lu kan juga pake seragam putih abu-abu besok :v_

Suka. Balas.

Satu balasan komentar dari Miku berbunyi.

 **Miku-Miku**

 _Gimana mau pake seragam putih abu-abu pas hari senin? Aku aja kagak kebagian seragam -_-_

Suka. Balas.

―Kagamine Len, 15 tahun, iba dengan betapa mirisnya hidup Miku.

* * *

[14! Salah Pilih]

 **Miku-Miku** : Len, kayaknya aku salah pilih sekolah deh.

 **K. L.** : Kok bisa?

 **Miku-Miku** : Soalnya guru killer waktu aku SMP ternyata ngajar juga di SMAN 414

 **K. L.** : -_-

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup miris.

* * *

[15! Tsundere]

"Kakak TDK itu orangnya _tsundere_. Buktinya? Mereka bilang mereka sayang sama kita dengan marah-marahin kita."

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, mengungkap teori tentang kakak TDK tanpa tahu bahwa seorang TDK bernama Zatsune Miku berada tepat di belakangnya.

* * *

[16! Adik dari Kuroko Tetsuya]

Awal Gumiya tahu kalau tentang Miku itu pada saat ia telat datang MOS. Waktu itu yang telat disuruh baris berjejer. Sedari tadi pula, Gumiya mencari dan terus mencari anak MOS telat yang juga satu kelompok dengannya hingga ia menemukan Miku.

"Ish, lu kan sekelompok sama gua, kok lu gak ngomong sih? Gua nyariin yang sekelompok sama gua sampai kesono-sono tahu. Tapi nyatanya, lu yang disamping gua ternyata satu kelompok sama gua."

"Oh, itu wajar. Soalnya aku adik dari Kuroko Tetsuya."

―Megpoid Gumiya, 15 tahun, mulai berteman dengan pengidap _chuunibyou_.

* * *

[17! Kedatangan kakak TDK]

Kakak TDK itu ... kalau datang pasti sambil gedor-gedor pintu tiba-tiba. Kadang kalo ngomong asal semprot pula. Mana datangnya pas lagi asik-asik pula!

"Kayaknya kita nggak usah _games_ lagi deh."

Luka yang kebetulan jadi kakak pendamping buat kelompok MOS berucap pelan. Membuat semua peserta MOS yang di bawah bimbingannya merasa kecewa.

"Kenapa begitu, kak?"

Rana mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Soalnya kakak TDK datengnya setiap kita main _games_ sih!"

―Megurine Luka, 17 tahun, mulai lelah.

* * *

[18! Mata Merah]

"Duh, lu tahu nggak sih? Gue butuh waktu sampai jam dua belas malam cuman buat betulin nih peralatan MOS demi kagak dimarahin sama kakak TDK! Mana mata gue sampai merah lagi!"

Semua mengangguk paham. IA memang cewek paling baper di kelompok MOS mereka. Jadi semua orang merasa wajar-wajar aja.

"Matamu merah?" tanya Miku polos.

"Iya," jawab IA _badmood_.

"Oh ... kalau matamu merah, aku bawa instoh nih! Matamu merah karena iritasi ringan, kan?"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, malah promosi obat mata disaat-saat MOS.

* * *

[19! BBM]

"Lu punya BBM nggak, Mik?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Gimana mau punya BBM? Punya hp aja kagak."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, mulai baper.

* * *

[20! MIPA-6]

Katanya, kelas MIPA-6 itu termasuk kelas terbawah. Tapi hanya satu orang yang menanggapi hal itu dengan positif.

"Biarin gue masuk MIPA-6. Yang penting muridnya dikit, jadi AC-nya bakalan lebih terasa daripada kelas lain yang jumlah muridnya 40 orang," ujar Gumiya.

―Megpoid Gumiya, 15 tahun, selalu _positive thinking_.

* * *

[21! Dewasa]

Yang Miku tahu, Len itu masih betah tinggal di asrama putra yang (katanya) satpamnya aja ngejagain gerbang pakai senjata _sniper rifles_. Hingga sebuah pemikiran muncul di otak fujo Miku.

 **Miku-Miku** : Len, kamu homo ya?

 **K. L.** : Enak aja lu bilang gua homo -_-

 **Miku-Miku** : Habisnya kamu nggak punya pujaan hati. Terus betah lagi sekolah di asrama yang isinya cowok semua :v

 **K. L.** : Itu karena gue mau fokus mikirin kuliah dulu. Mau membahagiakan orang tua dulu. Yah ... pokoknya begitulah. Lu tahu sendiri kan kalau asrama gue tempatnya buat dapetin beasiswa kuliah terbaik?

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, terpana akan kedewasaan Kagamine Len.

* * *

[22! OSIS]

"Eh, menurutmu asik nggak jadi OSIS?"

Yukari bertanya dengan nada pelan pada Kokone.

"Ya ... asik aja, mungkin."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku ingin jadi OSIS."

―Yuzuki Yukari, 15 tahun, ingin jadi OSIS.

* * *

[23! Harem]

"Al, lu mau masuk eskul mana?" tanya Leon pada Big Al yang kebetulan juga memegang kertas formulir klub eskul.

"Lu sendiri?"

"Gue sih maunya eskul basket sama klub ilmiah."

"Oh ... begitu."

Big Al memandang lurus kertas formulirnya.

"Kayaknya gue ikut eskul teater sama jepang aja."

"Teater? Tumben banget."

Leon menatap heran Big Al.

"Iya, ... kan lu tahu sendiri kalau eskul teater kebanyakan cewek. Jadi gue mau bikin _harem_ nanti saat masuk itu eskul."

―Stein Allen (alias Big Al), 15 tahun, mengincar _harem_ di eskul teater.

* * *

[24! Modern Dance]

Ada satu eskul yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu saat demo eskul. Namanya eskul _modern dance_. Dan _well_ , eskul itu lumayan buat 'cuci mata' bagi para cowok.

"Gimana cowok pada nggak cuci mata? Orang dance-nya macam _sexy dancer_ yang selalu nongol di MV _Trouble Maker_."

―Sakurai Kokone, 15 tahun, kecewa karena cowok yang ia sukai juga ikut 'cuci mata' saat demo eskul.

* * *

[25! Perubahan]

Miku menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memasuki gerbang SMAN 414.

"Aku sudah jadi murid SMA! Sekarang, aku bukan lagi murid SMP. Aku akan berubah menjadi yang lebih baik, serta mengejar kuliah favorit terbaik. Yosh, semoga bisa!"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, mulai menjejaki kakinya di tangga menuju kedewasaan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Holla! Ini adalah sebuah kumpulan drabble tentang anak-anak yang baru masuk SMA seperti saya XD

Well, adakah yang seperti ini saat pertama kali masuk SMA? Hahaha ... semoga nggak semiris diatas ya .-.

Daaaaaaaaann ... saya berniat bikin drabble sebanyak-banyaknya. Jadi, ada yang berniat membaca drabble abstrak ini sampai habis? :3

Okay, last words, thanks for reading!


	2. drabble 26 sampai 50

Gue murid SMA!

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Genre: Campur aduk! Bisa friendship, bisa romance, bisa parody, tapi kayaknya nggak termasuk humor karna takut garing krenyes-krenyes

Warning: (hint) romance dengan pair random (terutama LenMiku), bahasa gue-elu, setting indonesia, minim narasi, miss typos, dan sejenisnya

*) Cerita ini mengandung 75% real story dan 25% imajinasi

* * *

[26! Dasi]

Murid SMP Hazel itu terkenal norak. Maklumin aja, soalnya SMP swasta macam SMP Hazel itu ... seragam siswinya nggak pake dasi. _So_ , waktu pertama kali dapet dasi ...

"E-Eh! Kok bentuknya jadi begini sih? Kok jadi miring sebelah? Kok jadi kelilit begini? Kok―"

"Udah sih, Shi! Biarin aja pake dasinya begitu, yang menting jadi."

―Kim SeeU, 15 tahun, tidak bisa memakai dasi dengan baik.

* * *

[27! Eskul Pilihan]

Kokone menatap formulir eskulnya lekat-lekat.

"Kira-kira aku milih eskul apa ya, Yu?"

"Udah ... pilih aja eskul keagamaan sama eskul _modern dance_. Kan lumayan tuh, abis jadi _sexy dancer_ terus langsung tobat tiap minggunya."

―Sakurai Kokone, 15 tahun, semakin menggalau.

* * *

[28! Selfie]

Namanya juga masih baru. Jadi kalau norak dikit sambil selfie nggak apa-apa, kan? Asal―

"Woy, jangan foto dulu! Gue jatuh nih. Duhh, kok udah pada selfie aja."

―Benach Clara, 15 tahun, jatuh dari meja karena selfie.

* * *

[29! Niat]

Siswi zaman sekarang itu, pasti dikit-dikit selfie. AC baru, selfie. Meja kursi baru, selfie. Pake seragam putih abu-abu, selfie. Cowok baru pun juga selfie. Hingga Kokone merasa jenggah sendiri.

"Kalian niat ke sekolah mau buat belajar atau buat selfie doang sih?"

―Keesokkan harinya, Sakurai Kokone, 15 tahun, di cap sebagai siswi teraneh.

* * *

[30! Gossip again]

"Kayaknya si Kaito suka sama gue deh, Mik."

Miku yang kebetulan lagi minum capcin langsung tersedak.

"Kok bisa?"

"Habisnya, dia deket-deket gua mulu."

"Ah, kamu aja itu mah yang ge-er, Li. Soalnya pas malam minggu kemaren, aku lihat si Kaito jalan berdua sama cewek cakep."

―Kozakura Lily, 15 tahun, gampang ge-er.

* * *

[31! Duduk istirahat]

"Nah, semuanya. Kalian boleh duduk istirahat di lapangan."

Suara ibu guru tertjintah langsung membuat heboh anak kelas sepuluh yang baru dapet seragam baru. Takut seragamnya kotor lah, dekil lah, dan lah-lah lainnya.

"Untung, aku belum dapet seragam."

"Sama, Rin. Aku juga belum dapet seragam, masih cinta sama seragam SMP."

―Kagamine Rin, 15 tahun, juga belum dapet seragam SMA.

* * *

[32! Air Conditioner]

Begini nih, nasib orang tinggi. Disuruh nyalain AC secara manual gegara nggak tau letak _remote_ AC dimana.

"Yohio! Ke kanan dikit. Ih, bukan begitu! Itu lu yang terlalu ke kanan. Nah, yak! Sekarang cari tombolnya."

"Tombol yang mana?" tanya Yohio bingung. Pasalnya ia udah meraba-raba bagian mulus berwarna putih bernama AC itu.

"Yang di dalam AC itulah, bodoh!"

―Loid Yohio, 15 tahun, seorang penyabar.

* * *

[33! Lupa]

Manusia itu memang sudah digariskan untuk merasakan yang namanya lupa, dan sudah sepatutnya kita saling mengingatkan.

"Oi, IA! Jangan ngelirik-lirik Yohio mulu. Inget pacar lu yang ada di SMAN 80!"

"Iya, sih. Gue inget sama pacar gue kok, To."

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, teman yang baik.

* * *

[34! Berhasil!]

"Kak! Kak!"

"Ada apa, dek Yuuma?"

"Kakak tahu nggak satu tambah satu jadinya apa?"

"Dua, dek."

"Salah."

Megurine Luka berpikir sejenak. Walau sejujurnya ia gagal paham kenapa jawabannya bisa salah.

"Jendela, ya?"

"Salah juga."

"Terus apa, dek?"

"Satu tambah satu itu sama dengan aku tambah kakak terus di tengah-tengahnya ada bunga-bunga cinta."

―Masamune Yuuma, 15 tahun, berhasil menggombal setelah menerapkan kiat-kiat dari guru gombal bernama Shion Akaito. Yah, walaupun yang digombalin sejujurnya gagal paham sih.

* * *

[35! Kepada]

"Akaito, lu niat ngirim surat cinta waktu MOS buat siapa?"

"Kalau lu, Yuum?"

"Gue sih ke kak Luka."

"Oh ... ke kak Luka. Kalau gue sih ke kak Zatsune aja, kakak TDK _super_ galak itu."

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, memang sudah terbukti _masochist_.

* * *

[36! Suka]

"Aku suka sama seseorang ..."

Miku yang kebetulan di samping Yukari langsung menoleh. Merasa bahwa Yukari mau curhat padanya.

"Siapa?"

"Itu loh ... kakak OSIS yang paling alim."

"Alim? Kak Tonio?"

"Bukan!"

"Terus siapa?"

"Ya ... kakak yang paling alim!"

"Ya iya, siapa?"

"Ih ... pokoknya kakak yang paling alim di SMAN 414."

"Siapa sih?"

"Itu loh ... kak Tonio."

―Yuzuki Yukari, 15 tahun, rada-rada.

* * *

[37! Fans]

Di SMAN 414 ―tepatnya di kelas 10― ada dua macam tipe fans. Tipe pertama disebut 'fans normal' dengan percakapan antar sesama 'fans normal' seperti:

"Kyaaaa, Yuuma-kun ketjeh sekali! Sayang sih, dia sukanya sama Megurine-senpai."

"Ah, iya ya. Sayang sekali."

Lalu tipe kedua disebut 'fans terselubung'. Orang yang termasuk tipe fans ini tidak lain ialah Hatsune Miku dan Kasane Teto. Berikut isi percakapan mereka sehari-hari seperti:

"Tetooo, si Yuuma _uke_ juga ya kalau deket-deket sama Akaito."

"Iya, bener. Andai seseorang bernama Luka Megurine tidak mencuri perhatian Yuuma."

―Hatsune Miku dan Kasane Teto, 15 tahun, tidak menyadari bahwa Luka mendengar obrolan mereka.

* * *

[38! Promosi Sekolah]

Miku telah memantabkan hatinya untuk mengajak orang-orang di luar sana masuk ke SMAN 414. Iris matanya berkilat-kilat memandangi respon positif pada status pesbuknya yang berkicau.

 **Miku-Miku**

 _Kalau mau cari SMA bagus, mending di 414. Lumayan loh buat fujo yang kurang asupan. Soalnya disini ada banyak FS menggoda hampir setiap minggunya. Lampiran foto FS ada di komentar jika kalian tertarik._

102 Suka. 28 Komentar.

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, berusaha mempromosikan sekolah.

* * *

[39! Pertemuan Klub Jepang]

"Jadi intinya, kalian harus bawa barang-barang ini saat kemah. Oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Hingga seorang gadis bersurai _magenta_ mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kak, disitu kan kita bawa _fanfiction_ buatan kita sendiri. Nah, _pair_ -nya harus 'lurus' apa boleh 'belok'?"

"Aduh, dek. Maksudnya 'lurus' sama 'belok' itu apa ya?"

―Shion Nigaito, 17 tahun, seorang ketua klub Jepang yang 'tidak peka'.

* * *

[40! Gombal]

"Nah, Akaito. Karena kamu nggak hafal anggota satu tim kamu sendiri, maka kamu akan kakak kasih hukuman ya."

"Ah, terserah kakak aja."

Akaito pura-pura cuek pada kakak kelas sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Baik. Karena kamu merasa tidak ada masalah, maka kamu cukup gombalin cowok bernama Big Al yang ada disitu."

"Hah? Kok gombalin cowok sih, kak? Mendingan gombalin cewek yang ada di belakangnya."

"Akaito."

Mau tidak mau Akaito harus menuruti kata-kata sang sepupu. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Big Al.

"Big Al."

"I-iya?"

Mendadak Big Al langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kayaknya kamu bisa jurus _kagebushin no jutsu_ deh!"

"K-kok bisa?"

Baik Big Al ataupun Akaito, mereka berdua sama-sama gugup.

"Soalnya di hati aku selalu ada bayanganmu."

―Hatsune Miku dan Kasane Teto, 15 tahun, sontak langsung menjerit dramatis berkat FS yang tersaji di klub Jepang.

* * *

[41! Un-Luki]

"Luki, lu tahu nggak?"

Adik sepupu dari Luka Megurine itu menoleh. Menatap heran Meito Sakine yang duduk santai dihadapannya.

"Kenapa nama lu Luki sih? Perasaan lu selalu bawa sial mulu dah."

―Megurine Luki, 15 tahun, mencoba sabar.

* * *

[42! Pr oh ... Pr]

Dulu, waktu masih masa perkenalan antara guru dan murid, Miku bilang begini:

"Eh, aku kangen pr nih! Kelas lain udah dapet pr, kok kita belum ya?"

Tapi setelah dijejelin pr ...

"Eh, aku nyesel merindukan pr."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, menyesal.

* * *

[43! Tanda Tangan]

Mari kita kembalikan _setting_ waktunya ke masa-masa MOS.

"Eh, udah dapet berapa tanda tangan?"

Miku bertanya pada Gumiya yang ada disampingnya.

"Gua baru dapet tanda tangan ketua OSIS nih!"

"Mending, Gum. Aku belum dapet sama sekali."

"Yaudah, gua bantu lu dengan doa aja ya."

―Megpoid Gumiya, 15 tahun, membantu teman dengan doa.

* * *

[44! Pemilihan Ketua Kelas]

Sweet Ann menatap dramatis papan tulis kelas.

"Kenapa?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah Sweet Ann.

"Kenapa harus cowok yang jadi ketua kelas? Gua juga pengen coy! Gua juga pengen!"

―Sweet Ann, 15 tahun, menjerit dramatis di kelas X MIPA 4.

* * *

[45! Lintas Minat]

"Pilih lintas minat apa, Yu?"

Kokone bertanya pada Yukari yang membawa selembaran formulir lintas minat.

"Kalau lintas IPS sih pilih Ekonomi, terus yang lintas Bahasa pilih bahasa Jepang. Kokone sendiri?"

"Nggak tahu deh. Galau nih!"

"Hidup lu kebanyakan galau mulu sih, Ko."

―Sakurai Kokone, 15 tahun, ditakdirkan jadi tukang galau.

* * *

[46! Jangan Lihat Buku dari Sampulnya]

"Gua nyesel temenan ama lu, Mik."

Miku langsung syok secara dramatis.

"Kok kamu gitu sih, Yu? Yukari jahat."

"Ya ... gimana gua nggak nyesel? Tampang lu alim, waktu pertama kenal juga gelagatnya macam orang pendiem, ngomongnya pake aku-kamu pula. Tapi nyatanya? Lu _fujoshi_ akut, Mik! _Fujoshi_ akut yang doyan ngeliat cowok sama cowok! Pokoknya bermuka dua lu, Mik!"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, bermuka dua.

* * *

[47! Lagi-lagi nge-gossip]

"Tadi si Miki curhat ke aku."

Kini, Kaito, Lily, dan Miku nongkrong di tempat jualan es kelapa. Kali ini Lily yang traktir.

"Curhatin apaan?"

Lily mulai kepo.

"Katanya ia lagi suka sama seseorang, dan dia nggak ngasih tahu siapa orangnya. Cuma―"

"Cuma apa, Mik?"

Lily makin kepo.

"Katanya orang itu deket sama aku."

"Wih, kira-kira siapa ya? Paling juga Kaito."

Lily lirik-lirik Kaito, sementara yang dilirik hanya berdehem.

"Kalau kata gua sih ya, Miki itu suka sama Lily. Kan Lily lebih deket sama Miku daripada gua."

―Shion Kaito, 15 tahun, masih seorang _fudanshi_.

* * *

[48! Always PHP]

"Gua kesel sama anime Ge*kan Shoujo No****-kun."

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung karena Clara mendadak _update_ soal _anime_ dan justru kesel sama _anime_ komedi ketjeh macam itu.

"Kok bisa?"

"Itu ngingetin gua pas SMP suka di-PHP-in sama cowok melulu."

―Benach Clara, 15 tahun, sering di-PHP-in sewaktu SMP.

* * *

[49! Aku-Kamu]

"Mik, lu kalau ngomong ke gua jangan pake aku-kamu deh."

Miku menatap heran teman sekelasnya yang bernama Violette IO itu.

"Kenapa? Itukan udah bawaan aku."

"Kalau lu ngomong aku-kamu ke gua, nanti kita dikira pacaran. Masalahnya, gua masih pengen jomblo."

"Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama kamu,IO?"

―Violette IO, 15 tahun, masih pengen jomblo.

* * *

[50! Kapan Balik?]

 **Miku-Miku** : Len, kamu kapan balik kesini? Jangan mentang-mentang udah SMA, pake alasan sok sibuk

 **K. L.** : Ya ... kapan-kapan deh, Mik. Pas gua udah punya cewek cakep misalnya

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, mulai nyesek.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** :

OMAIGAAAAT! Ternyata ada yang berniat mengikuti kumpulan drabble abstrak ini rupanya. Saya kira tidak, karena berhubung cerita ini ngambil setting Indonesia banget plus agak abstrak gimana gituuuuu ... Belum lagi sama genre-nya yang campur aduk X"D

By the way, apa kabar semua? Adakah yang kangen pengen me-maso-kan diri lewat MOS setelah membaca kumpulan drabble ini? Uh, jujur saja MOS saya seru banget ―dan aslinya saya kepengen lagi― walaupun rada kesel sama kakak TDK yang selalu nongol pas lagi asik-asik nge-games XD

Oke, sekarang ... mari kita beralih ke sesi balas review(s):

For Guest, fanfic ini keren? Demi apa? Saya nggak nyangka loh, dibilang keren. Jadi terharu *hiks*. Oke-oke, ini saya lanjut. Tapi LenMiku disini cuman hint loh~ Bisa jadi ujung-ujung malah nyerempet Harem!Miku ._.v

Lalu ... spesial thanks juga buat yang sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa minggu depan ya! *wink*


	3. drabble 51 sampai 75

Gue murid SMA!

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Genre: Campur aduk! Bisa friendship, bisa romance, bisa parody, tapi kayaknya nggak termasuk humor karna takut garing krenyes-krenyes

Warning: (hint) romance dengan pair random (terutama LenMiku tapi bisa juga harem! Miku), bahasa gue-elu, setting indonesia, miss typos, dan sejenisnya

*) Cerita ini mengandung 75% real story dan 25% imajinasi

* * *

[51! Ann(a)]

"Dari dulu bapak penasaran―"

Semua murid kelas sepuluh MIPA 4 langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang guru.

"―kenapa kalian memanggil Ann dengan Anna? Kalian kebanyakan nonton Frozen, ya?"

―Murid kelas sepuluh MIPA 4, dengan rata-rata murid berumur 15 tahun, Frozen lovers.

* * *

[52! Pr]

"Curang!"

Teto menatap tidak terima begitu melihat buku kimia Miku.

"Apanya yang curang sih?"

"Lu dikasih pr cuman lima soal, sementara gua dikasihnya sepuluh soal. Nggak adil banget!"

"Makanya, dapet kelas tuh MIPA 4 ―kelas tengah yang dibilang pinter nggak, dibilang baka juga nggak."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, murid dari MIPA 4.

* * *

[53! Sebuah Saran]

"Kayaknya dapetin Megurine-senpai itu susah banget deh."

Yuuma menatap galau langit biru. Disebelahnya, ada Akaito yang setia menemani Yuuma curhat.

"Kalau begitu, lu pacarin aja si Luki. Mukanya sebelas dua belas sama Megurine-senpai, kan?"

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, memang pemberi saran terbaik.

* * *

[54! Sebuah Jalan]

"Miku, anterin gua pliss ke toko _cosplay_ deket rumah lu~"

Miku menatap jijik Big Al yang mulai pasang muka melas, walau sejujurnya Miku juga _doki-doki_ lihat muka imut Lui ikut-ikutan melas.

"Kamu tahu Pasar A, kan?"

"Gua nggak tahu, Mik. Gua kan bukan anak kabupaten macam lu."

"Ya elah ... perasaan kamu sering nongkrong di _Cluster_ B deh."

"Ya ... emang gua sering nongkrong disitu, Mik. Terus apa hubungannya?"

"Kalau kamu tahu _Cluster_ B, kenapa nggak tahu Pasar A? Pasar A kan disampingnya _Cluster_ B. Malah pasar itu pasang barner gede-gede tulisannya 'Pasar A' pula. Matamu kamu taruh mana sih waktu nongkrong disana?"

―Stein Allen (alias Big Al), 15 tahun, tidak tahu jalan.

* * *

[55! Nama Panggilan]

Mari kita kembalikan setting ke awal pertemuan klub Jepang.

"Nah, nama kamu siapa?"

Seorang kakak kelas bertanya lembut pada Miku.

"Hatsune Miku, kak."

"Berarti kakak manggil kamu Miku ya?"

"Kakak panggil aku _ohime-sama_ juga nggak apa-apa kok."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, ingin banget dipanggil _ohime-sama_.

* * *

[56! Sebenarnya Gua ...]

SMAN 102 nampak aman, tentram, dan damai. Tak lupa dengan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang begitu menyejukkan. Pada saat ini, mari kita mengintip ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana dua gadis ABG saling bertatap mata.

"Jadi, lu mau ngomong apa ke gua, Miki? Lu nggak mungkin ngajak gua _face-to-face_ di tempat sepi untuk ngomongin hal yang nggak penting."

Lily melipat kedua tangannya. Iris kebiruannya memandang lurus gadis bersurai _cherry_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Iya, gua ingin ngomong sesuatu sama lu."

Semilir angin makin berhembus, menambah efek-efek diantara mereka berdua.

"Ngomong apa?"

Lily semakin tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya gua itu―"

Lily mendadak menahan nafas. Sebuah obrolan tentang Miki itu _yuri_ muncul di otak emasnya yang telah berkarat. Hatinya mulai was-was, ia belum siap mental buat ditembak cewek.

"Miki, gua minta maaf. Gua nggak bisa nerima lu ..."

Miki cengo.

"Lu ngomongin apa sih, Li? Gua itu mau minta nope-nya si Kaito, Li! Kaito! Kalau bisa sama foto-foto ketjehnya juga."

―Furukawa Miki, 15 tahun, positif normal.

* * *

[57! Jangan Ikut Gua, Pliss]

"Lily, main yuk!"

Miku berseru kencang. Memanggil nama tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Sori, Mik. Gua lagi ada acara sama temen sekelas dan gebetan gua."

Miku mendengus. Si Lily udah punya gebetan rupanya.

"Yaudah, aku ikut ya! Sekalian kepoin muka gebetanmu kayak gimana."

"Ya elah, Mik. Yang ada si doi malah kepicut sama ke-loli-an lu. Udah, lu pulang aja gih! Hush, hush!"

―Kozakora Lily, 15 tahun, baru saja mengusir sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

[58! Nggak Punya Hape]

Kesalnya nggak punya ponsel waktu SMA itu cuman satu.

"Nah, anak-anak. Coba kalian cari di internet soal blablabla ..."

Hati Miku seketika tertusuk panah.

"Bu, saya nggak punya hape. Gimana dong?"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, nggak punya hape.

* * *

[59! Angin yang Berlalu]

"Kok lu ngambek sih?"

IO bertanya pada Miku dengan nada cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja gadis bersurai _teal_ itu ngambek dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendirian.

"Gimana nggak mau ngambek? Aku aja nggak dianggap sama mereka!"

―Violette IO, 15 tahun, mencoba memahami teman sekelasnya.

* * *

[60! Sang Pemburu Cinta]

"Gua kepo deh, Al."

Leon menyikut siku Big Al.

"Kepo kenapa?"

"Katanya lu udah 'belok', tapi kok ngincer _harem_ di klub teater?"

"Ya ... biar ada 'cadangan' gitu."

―Stein Allen (alias Big Al), seorang pemburu cinta.

* * *

[61! Percuma]

"Kata gua sih, Al. Lu percuma deh ngincer _harem_ di klub teater."

Tiba-tiba saja, si Akaito ikut-ikutan nimbrung dalam obrolan Leon dan Big Al.

"Kok bisa?"

Seketika Big Al memandang Akaito dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ya ... _skill_ lu ngomong sama cewek aja masih kurang, apalagi ngajak jadian. Udah, lu nggak usah sok-sok ngincer _harem_."

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, minta ditonjok Big Al.

* * *

[62! Melihat]

"Kenapa sih lu ngeliatin gua mulu?"

Miku yang lagi asik-asik liat pemandangan lewat jendela yang ada di samping IO langsung menatap heran. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Oi, Miku!"

"Kamu ngomong ke aku?"

"Iyalah! Siapa lagi?"

"Yaelah, IO! Aku liatnya pemandangan, bukannya kamu. Ge-er banget sih!"

―Violette IO, 15 tahun, gampang ge-er.

* * *

[63! Kenalin dong!]

"Miku, Miku."

Kini, Miku dan Lily lagi di kafe. Kali ini mereka bayar sendiri-sendiri. Si Miku pesan _hamburger plus vanilla milkshake_ sementara si Lily pesan _pancake_ cokelat _plus chocolate milkshake_.

"Apaan?"

"Di sekolah lu ada yang cakep-cakep apa imut-imut nggak?"

Miku tersenyum maklum. Biarpun Lily udah punya gebetan atau pacar, gadis itu suka lirik-lirik cowok lain. Macam Yamanaka Ino gitu.

"Ada. Si Yuuma lumayan ketjeh, si Luki juga lumayan. Terus si Lui imut-imut gimana gitu. Lalu ada juga si IO yang tampangnya _seme_ tapi sifatnya macam _uke_ gitu. Ya ... pokoknya banyaklah."

"Kenalin dong!"

"Yang ada kamu bisa gila kalau udah tahu sifat mereka, Li."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, punya temen yang bisa bikin gila.

* * *

[64! 'Girlfriend']

Ada dua macam pacar cewek yang bisa kalian temui di SMA. Yang pertama:

"Ah, iya sayang. Aku baik-baik saja disini."

―Aria IA, 15 tahun, ciri pacar normal.

Terus yang kedua:

"AN―PIIIP― INI GIM NYESELIN BANGET SIH! BARU PACARAN ENAM BULAN SI _HERO_ -NYA UDAH MINTA PUTUS AJA! NGAJAK RIBUT BANGET! _FIX_ -LAH AKU BAKALAN BIKIN KAMU TERGILA-GILA PADAKU. BERSIAP-SIAPLAH ARASHI!"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, ciri pacar karakter _otome game_.

* * *

[65! Bicara Soal Masa Lalu]

"Masa lalu (maksudnya masa-masa SMP) gua mah suram. Udah sering di-PHP-in sama gebetan. Terus sering putus nyambung sama mantan pula!"

Miku yang mendengar si Big Al cuman tersenyum mengejek.

"Masa lalu aku nggak suram dong!"

"Gimana mau suram? Lu aja nggak pernah punya pacar, Mik!"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, nggak pernah punya pacar.

* * *

[66! Ada Apa Kau dengan Dia?]

"Mik, lu kok lagi deket ya sama si Big Al?"

Miku menatap heran Teto. Gadis ABG itu tak mengerti maksud Teto mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ya ... emangnya kenapa?"

"Lu pacaran sama Big Al? Atau lagi TTM-an?"

"Idih, ngapain pacaran sama Big Al? Nggak _level_ , cuih!"

―Stein Allen (alias Big Al), 15 tahun, mendadak hatinya terasa remuk setelah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Teto dan Miku.

* * *

[67! Oleh-Oleh]

 **K. L.** : Mik, gua lagi _study tour_. Lu mau oleh-oleh apa?

 **Miku-Miku** : Kamu pulang dengan selamat juga udah cukup :"v

 **K. L.** : Anjay! Gua nggak bakalan nge- _fly_ , Mik

―Kagamine Len, 15 tahun, (nggak) bakalan nge- _fly_.

* * *

[68! Oleh-Oleh 2]

 **K. L.** : Gua serius, Mik. Lu mau gua kasih apaan?

 **Miku-Miku** : _Snapback_ aja deh. _Snapback_ aku ilang soalnya :v

 **K. L.** : _Snapback_ kemahalan, Mik

 **Miku-Miku** : Katanya mau beliin aku oleh-oleh, kok bilang kemahalan sih?

 **K. L.** : Uang gua tinggal dikit soalnya

―Kagamine Len, 15 tahun, sedang mengalami krisi uang.

* * *

[69! Stress]

 **Miku-Miku** : Tapi perasaan kamu kok _study tour_ mulu ya?

 **K. L.** : Nggak juga kok

 **Miku-Miku** : Tapi dua minggu yang lalu kamu bilang kamu di Kampung Inggris. Sekarang kamu di Gunung Bromo. Kamu nggak ngerasain dapet banyak pr ya?

 **K. L.** : Ya ... gua disini juga belajar, Mik

 **Miku-Miku** : Tapi kamu enak bisa sekalian _refreshing_. Lah, aku? PR-KU BANYAK LEN! BANYAK! BISA-BISA OTAKKU STRESS, LEN!

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, stress karena kebanyak pr.

* * *

[70! Ikut OSIS]

"Lu jadi ikut OSIS, Mik?"

Yukari bertanya pada Miku dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Ikut sih. Tapi nggak tahu deh lolos seleksi apa kagak."

"Kalau gua sih nggak jadi, Mik."

"OSIS kan kegiatannya banyak ... entar yang ada gua tambah stress karena pr sekolah nggak kalah banyak. Ah, pokoknya aku kagak pengen jadi OSIS. Titik."

―Yuzuki Yukari, 15 tahun, menarik kata-katanya di awal.

* * *

[71! Case hape]

"Kenapa orang-orang kebanyakan _case_ hape-nya menara Eiffel? Memangnya Paris itu harus identik dengan menara Eiffel, ya?"

Kokone bertanya sambil menatap heran _case_ hape teman sebangkunya.

"Nggak tahu deh. Kalau aku punya hape ... mungkin _case_ -nya bakalan roti prancis yang suka dimakan Teto."

Miku menjawab pertanyaan Kokone sambil melirik ponsel yang Kokone putar-putar.

" _Anti mainstream_ juga. Tapi entah mengapa karena kebanyakan ngeliat _case_ hape bergambar menara Eiffel rasanya―"

"Rasanya apa, Ne?"

"Menara Eiffel jadi identik sama tante-tante norak yang sok _glamour_."

―Sakurai Kokone, 15 tahun, bosan melihat menara Eiffel.

* * *

[72! Nonton di Pojok]

"Kalian ngapain sih?"

Miku menatap kepo. Bagaimana tidak? Di pojok kelas anak laki-laki pada ngerumunin sebuah laptop.

"Ah, elah kayak nggak tahu cowok aja lu, Mik―"

Si IO menyahut.

"―anak cowok kalau udah ponjok pasti nonton adengan 'gulat'."

"Gulat?"

"Iya, 'gulat' di ranjang."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, masih gagal paham bagaimana cara melakukan gulat di ranjang.

* * *

[73! Ketika...]

Perubahan jadwal mendadak itu emang kadang-kadang bikin kesel. Apalagi kalau harusnya ulangan Kimia malah berubah menjadi ulangan Pkn secara mendadak.

"Bu, saya capek. Ulangannya mendadak banget! CCTV-nya dimana, bu? Saya mau melambaikan tangan."

―Yuuki Rana, 15 tahun, sudah capek.

* * *

[74! Masa' si Yohio―]

"Eh, lu tahu kagak?"

Si SeeU bertanya. Membuat Miku dan Gumi yang menatap heran SeeU.

"Apa?"

"Masa' katanya si Yohio nyaris kencing di celana tahu gegara bu Pkn melototin dia selama ulangan mendadak tadi."

―Kim SeeU, 15 tahun, buka aib teman semejanya.

* * *

[75! Orang Pacaran]

Sekarang, saatnya pulang sekolah. Di tengah perjalan, Miku nyeletuk begini:

"Itu orang banyak gaya banget dateng ke rumah pacarnya sambil bawa mobil."

Ibu Miku yang tengah menyetir motor menyahut,

"Namanya juga anak muda, Mik. Wajar aja kan ngapelin pacarnya?"

"Maksudku bukan itu, bu."

"Terus apa?"

"Mobilnya menuh-menuhin jalan. Udah tahu jalan ini sempitnya kayak apaan tahu."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, kesal.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Ada yang kangen again sama cerita ini? Well, kalau nggak ada sih yaudah *guling-guling diatas kasur*

Betewe, saya agak terharu gimana gituuuu. Pas dibilang cerita ini makin lucu. Serius deh, perasaan saya ngetik kagak ngerasa cerita ini lucu-lucu banget.

Dan soal rating, saya sengaja naikkin jadi T. Soalnya saya mikir begini, inikan cerita anak SMA, masa' dikasih rate-nya K+ (rate untuk usia sembilan tahunan)?

Oke, sampai bertemu minggu depan~


	4. drabble 76 sampai 100

Gue murid SMA!

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Genre: Campur aduk! Bisa friendship, bisa romance, bisa parody, tapi kayaknya nggak termasuk humor karna takut garing krenyes-krenyes

Warning: (hint) romance dengan pair random (tapi sekarang lagi fase Gumiya x Miku dan Akaito x Miku), bahasa gue-elu, setting indonesia, miss typos, dan sejenisnya

*) Cerita ini mengandung 75% real story dan 25% imajinasi

* * *

[76! Eksponen dan Logaritma]

"Kalian tahu nggak? Kenapa eksponen itu selalu disebut-sebut dalam logaritma?"

Leon mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Leon?"

"Karena eksponen sama logaritma itu udah jodoh, bu."

―Zero Leon, 15 tahun, menjawab soal dengan baik.

* * *

[77! Alay]

"Mik, lu kagak usah sok pake aksesoris kayak gitu deh. Alay tahu nggak!"

Miku menunjukkan raut muka tak senang. Apa salahnya sih pake _pin_ bentuk _anime_ sekali-kali?

"Ah, harusnya kamu ngaca. Orang yang dikit-dikit foto selfie alay nggak usah coba-coba ngatain orang alay."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, tak terima dibilang alay oleh orang alay.

* * *

[78! Sedang berdoa]

"Ngapain komat-kamit begitu, Yu?"

Miku menatap heran teman sebangkunya. Soalnya, si Yukari dari tadi komat-kamit macam ngucapin mantera gitu.

"Lagi doa supaya matematika ngilang, Mik. Logaritmanya susah banget!"

―Yuzuki Yukari, 15 tahun, sedang berdoa.

* * *

[79! Ulangan Kimia]

"Ulangan kimia susah banget! Apalagi yang nomer empat. Mana gua jawabnya cuman dua soal lagi. Tahu ah, nilai gua berapa."

"Perasaan ulangan kimia gampang, kok pada bilang susah sih?"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, minta dihajar.

* * *

[80! Ketua Kelas]

"Jangan salah, Mik. Gini-gini gua ketua kelas di MIPA 6."

Miku langsung menunjukkan raut muka syok.

"Kayaknya wali kelasmu butuh periksa ke dokter, Gum."

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena kamu yang mukanya nggak meyakinkan bisa jadi ketua kelas."

―Megpoid Gumiya, 15 tahun, punya muka yang tidak meyakinkan jadi ketua kelas.

* * *

[81! Fisika]

"Mik, sebenarnya kita belajar apa sih?"

Miku memandang heran Yukari. Tidak biasanya gadis itu pasang muka madesu di pelajaran Fisika.

"Ya ... Fisika lah, Yu."

"Kok ada trigonometrinya sih?"

―Yuzuki Yukari, 15 tahun, sudah lelah.

* * *

[82! Pacaran ya sama si Gumiya?]

"Lu pacaran ya sama si Gumiya?"

Kokone bertanya kepo pada Miku. Soalnya, Miku dan Gumiya itu sering saling senyum-senyuman sama sapa-sapaan gitu. Belum lagi terkadang si Gumiya suka jahilin Miku. Nah, itulah yang membuat Kokone penasaran.

"Kagak. Ngapain coba aku pacaran sama Gumiya? Cakep aja kagak."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, berbicara fakta tanpa peduli bahwa Gumiya ada di belakangnya.

* * *

[83! Vektor dan Trigonometri]

"Aku capek, Yu."

"Sama, aku juga sudah capek."

Miku dan Yukari kini menghela nafas bersamaan. Pandangan mereka sama-sama tertuju pada papan tulis.

"Kenapa ya, Yu? Vektor itu harus ada trigonometrinya? Aku sudah capek, Yu. Capek! Otakku sudah tak kuat."

―Hatsune Miku dan Yuzuki Yukari, 15 tahun, sama-sama sudah capek.

* * *

[84! Tak Mengerti]

Miku menatap _horror_ sederet kalimat di umpan BBM-nya. Sebuah PM yang tidak bisa Miku mengerti di tengah-tengah susahnya pr logaritma yang diberikan oleh sang guru tertjintah.

 **Sakine Meito**

 _Met tidur, A-sayang. Have a nice dream! ^^_

"Nih, anak sempet-sempetnya aja ngucapin selamat tidur buat pacarnya. Pr logaritmanya udah dikerjain belum ya?"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, tidak mengerti.

* * *

[85! Stress]

 **Miku-Miku** : Aku lagi stress nih

 **Shion Akaito** : Ya sama, Mik. Gua juga lagi stress

 **Miku-Miku** : Cie ... kita samaan -_-

 **Shion Akaito** : Emang kenapa kalo samaan?

 **Miku-Miku** : Jodoh kali :"v

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, lagi stress dan malah gombalin cowok.

* * *

[86! Jodoh]

 **Miku-Miku** : Bicara soal jodoh, jodohku kayak gimana ya?

 **Shion Akaito** : Paling mirip-mirip ama lu. Polos, lugu, culun, kacamataan, kutu buku, sama ya ... pinter gitu lah

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, masih belum tahu kalau Miku itu _fujoshi_.

* * *

[87! Innocent Girl]

 **Shion Akaito** : Dah ... belajar sono

 **Miku-Miku** : Iya, iya. Tapi sendirinya belajar juga ya

 **Shion Akaito** : Iya ... coeg

 **Miku-Miku** : Coeg itu ... apa?

Shion Akaito: Lu polos banget, njirrr :v

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, (lagi-lagi) masih mengira Miku polos ―yang padahal aslinya Miku hanya kurang gaul saja.

* * *

[88! Menyanyi]

"Duh ... SBK nyanyi lagu apa ya?"

Miku menatap layar ponselnya yang hanya berisi lagu jejepangan semua. Gadis itu berpikir keras. Niatnya sih, mau nyanyi lagu indo. Cuma Miku nggak terlalu tahu lagu indo yang enak.

"Udah, lu nyanyi lagu JKT48 aja. Suara lu kan mirip _girlband_ gitu, dan _well_ ... lu harusnya ikut audisi JKT48."

―Akita Neru, 15 tahun, memberi saran dan dihadiahi tatapan ogah dari Miku.

* * *

[89! Hari Pertama CFD]

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang Miku tunggu-tunggu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Miku ikut lari pagi bareng saat CFD di Summarecon. Tapi masalahnya cuman satu, Miku belum sarapan pagi dan alhasil jalannya jadi _super_ lemot kayak siput gara-gara maag-nya kambuh.

"Ish, Miku jalan lelet banget sih. Entar kita ketinggalan yang lainnya. Mau ke GOR nih!"

Yang mengatakan hal nyess itu adalah Sukone Tei, seorang _hime-sama_ alias _hime-dere_ dari kelas X MIPA 4.

"Sudahlah, Tei. Kasihan tahu Miku jalan sendirian. Lagian di GOR juga sumpek, panas pula."

―Honne Dell, 15 tahun, teman yang baik.

* * *

[90! Teledor]

"Kunci motor gue ..."

Dell meraba-raba saku celananya. Semua anak kelas X MIPA 4 yang CFD-an bareng itu langsung menatap _horror_ Dell.

"Tadi lu taroh mana sih?"

Yang bertanya kali ini adalah Smith Oliver, ketua kelas MIPA 4.

"Kayaknya masih nyantol di motor gue. Tapi gimana nih? Motor gue ada, tapi kuncinya ngilang. Mana joknya kebuka lagi!"

―Honne Dell, 15 tahun, seorang teledor.

* * *

[91! PM]

Hari minggu pagi, pukul sembilan lewat lima belas, Neru terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi BBM. Hingga alisnya menaik heran, ketika melihat sebuah PM dari CUL.

Lucky-CUL

#RIPkuncimotorDell

"Kunci motornya Dell mati?"

―Akita Neru, 15 tahun, mendadak lemot saat baru bangun tidur.

* * *

[92! Status Galau Miku]

"Gua kesel tahu sama lu, Mik."

"Kesel kenapa?"

Miku menatap polos kearah CUL.

"Lu bikin status galau, tapi nggak tahu agi galau-in siapa."

―Masayume CUL, 15 tahun, kesal akan status galau Miku.

* * *

[93! Les]

"Mik, lu les ya?"

Leon bertanya pada gadis bersurai _teal_ itu.

"Nggak kok. Aku nggak les."

"Terus kok bisa pinter?"

"Iya, iya. Kok aku bisa ya?"

―Zero Leon, 15 tahun, tidak tahu perihal usaha Miku yang belajar sampai jam sebelas malam tiap harinya.

* * *

[94! Line]

"Nanti, jawaban pr logaritmanya gua kasih di grup Line ya."

Oliver menatap satu per satu anak buahnya yang nampak madesu begitu mengingat besok pr logaritma dikumpulkan.

"Tapi Ol, aku sama IO gimana?"

Miku mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Aku sama IO kan nggak punya Line."

―Hatsune Miku dan Violette IO, 15 tahun, sama-sama nggak punya Line.

* * *

[95! Ketika Tiada Pr Selama Satu Hari]

"Ibu."

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Wanita beriris _emerald_ itu menatap lembut putri semata wayangnya yang tengah guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Miku bingung mau ngapain, bu. Habisnya, hari minggu ini Miku nggak ada pr."

Seketika tatapan lembut sang ibu berubah―

"KAMU BINGUNG MAU NGAPAIN HARI INI, NAK? KAMU TIDAK LIHAT KASURMU MASIH BERANTAKAN, BUKU-BUKU BERSERAKAN, DAN SEPATUMU BELUM DICUCI, HAH?"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, bingung mau melakukan apa.

* * *

[96! Kayaknya Gua ...]

 **Teto-chan** : Kayaknya gua suka sama kakak kelas yang namanya Kasane Ted itu deh :"

 **Miku-Miku** : Kok bisa sih, Tet? Terus kalau kamu jatuh cinta sama dia, kamu bakalan ninggalin semua hal yang berbau fujo gitu? Kak Ted kan termasuk orang yang alim!

 **Teto-chan** : Iya, kayaknya gua bakalan tobat jadi fujo deh, Mik. Maaf ya, cinta gua ke Kak Ted lebih besar dari rasa cinta gua sama BL

―Kasane Teto, 15 tahun, mulai tobat begitu ia jatuh cinta.

* * *

[97! Cara Menghilangkan Kecintaan Pada Hal-Hal Berbau BL]

 **Miku-Miku** : Okelah, Tet. Kalau kamu pengen tobat, aku juga bakalan tobat

 **Teto-chan** : Baguslah kalau kita mengambil keputusan yang sama, Mik :")

 **Miku-Miku** : Cuman masalahnya ... bagaimana caranya menghapus rasa cintaku pada BL ya?

 **Teto-chan** : Ya ... jatuh cinta pada cowok lah, Mik

 **Miku-Miku** : Nah, itu dia. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali, Tet :"(

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, sampai sekarang belum pernah jatuh cinta.

* * *

[98! Calon Suami]

 **Miku-Miku** : Cie dah ... yang cuman ikut eskul Rohani. Pengen jadi calon suami yang baik, ya?

 **Shion Akaito** : Yaiyalah, Mik. Dan siapa tahu juga lu yang jadi istri gua, kan?

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, langsung _doki-doki_.

* * *

[99! Alasan Masuk Eskul Rohani]

"Cie kan ... Teto. Ada kak Ted noh di eskul Rohani."

Miku meledek gadis bersurai _magenta_ itu sampai pipinya memerah.

"Oh, jadi Teto masuk eskul Rohani buat modus ke Kak Ted gitu? Oh ... ternyata."

"Yukari, lu salah paham! Gua juga pengen tobat tahu."

"Oh ... 'juga' ya? Berarti alasanmu masuk eskul Rohani ada dua dong, ingin modus ke Kak Ted juga pengen tobat dari dosa-dosamu nge-kapalin setiap cowok ya?"

―Kasane Teto, 15 tahun, dan alasannya masuk eskul Rohani.

* * *

[100! Nikmatilah Masa SMP-mu]

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Miku dekat dengan seorang adik kelas bernama Petit Macne Nana. Dan dari dulu sampai sekarang, Macne Nana selalu curhat tentang betapa banyak dan susahnya pr yang diberikan oleh guru SMP sehingga―

 **Miku-Miku** : NIKMATILAH MASA SMP-MU, NAK! MASA SMA ITU PR-NYA LEBIH BANYAK DAN LEBIH SUSAH DARI ANAK SMP. OLEH KARENA ITU NIKMATILAH MASA SMP-MU SESUSAH APAPUN PR-NYA! :"

 **Macne Nana** : Yaiyalah, kak. Kalau udah SMA aku nggak bisa modus ke orang yang aku suka lagi gara-gara nanti dia beda sekolah denganku :"

―Petit Macne Nana, 14 tahun, menikmati masa SMP-nya biarpun pr susah menunggunya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya ganti pair disini~ Kini fanfic ini sedang dalam fase Gumiya x Miku atau Akaito x Miku. Nge-crack sekali ya, dan well ... sekedar mengingatkan saja. Pair di fanfic ini bisa silih berganti. Tergantung mood saya, dan realita yang saya hadapi saat ini :"

Dan untuk semuanya, saya mohon maaf. Pr saya menumpuk, jadi nggak sempet ngetik. Andaikan, pr anak IPA nggak sebanyak ini. Pasti saya sudah update dari seminggu (atau justru dua minggu) yang lalu? *hiks*

Dan lagi, selamat untuk diri saya sendiri! Karena kumpulan drabble ini sudah tembus sampai 100 drabble. Hahaha omedetou watashi wa XD

Oke, sampai jumpa minggu depan ya! *wink*


	5. drabble 101 sampai 125

Gue murid SMA!

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Genre: Campur aduk! Bisa friendship, bisa romance, bisa parody, dan humor mungkin

Warning: (hint) romance dengan pair random (tapi sekarang lagi dalam fase [?] Akaito x Miku), bahasa gue-elu, setting indonesia, miss typos, dan sejenisnya

*) Cerita ini mengandung 75% real story dan 25% imajinasi

* * *

[101! Terharu]

Dulu, waktu Miku SMP, mana ada yang nyariin dia waktu sakit. Apalagi sampai repot-repot mau jengukkin segala. Namun saat SMA?

 **S. Tei** : Miku kok nggak masuk?

 **Be Bruno** : Iya nih, si Miss EYD kelas MIPA 4 nggak masuk. Kemana ya?

 **Akita Neru** : Miku, where are you?

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, langsung terharu begitu melihat ada banyak orang mencarinya.

* * *

[102! Ketika Sakit]

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Miku yang kini terbaring lemah di kasurnya sendiri.

 **From** : Yukari

Mik, gua lagi ulangan mendadak. Coba lu buka buku paket, cariin tentang dimensi-dimensi orang yang berzina.

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, dimanfaatkan sebagai media nyontek saat sedang sakit.

* * *

[103! Pake Hotspot punya ...]

"Duh, internetnya lola amet sih. Tau begitu mending ganti _provider_ aja dah."

Miku mendesah kecewa. Iris matanya menatap lelah ponsel kesayangannya yang udah butut.

"Kalau begitu, pake hotspot punya―"

Miku menoleh. Mendapati Dell yang menyisir rambutnya sok keren.

"―abang aja."

―Honne Dell, 15 tahun, langsung di tatap jijik oleh Miku.

* * *

[104! Halus]

"Bu, kok saya belum disebut?"

Dell bertanya. Itu wajar, karena Guru Kimia tidak sengaja melewatkan namanya dalam absen.

"Ya ... wajar aja kalau kamu kagak disebut Dell. Kamu kan makhluk halus."

"Makasih, Mik. Gue tahu kok kalau muka gue halus!"

―Honne Dell, 15 tahun, masih sempet-sempetnya narsis.

* * *

[105! Oh, jadi sekarang ...]

Gumiya dan Miku pagi ini janjian mau contek-contekan pr. Biarpun beda kelas, tapi mereka selalu saling berbagi jawaban. Hingga―

"Oh, jadi sekarang Miku dan Gumiya―"

"Apaan sih, Leon. Gua nggak jadian sama Miku."

"Apa sih, Gumiya? Orang gua mau ngomong kalau lu sama Miku suka janjian contek-contekan. Itu mah mau lu aja jadian sama si Miku!"

―Megpoid Gumiya, 15 tahun, dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya menahan malu.

* * *

[106! Bareng Siapa?]

 **Miku-Miku** : Entar kamu ke lapangan A bareng siapa?

 **Shion Akaito** : Kan ngumpul disekolah bareng-bareng. Gimana sih -_-

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, tidak peka kalau Miku minta boncengan.

* * *

[107! LM Bahasa]

"Mik, sebenernya lu LM bahasa apa?"

Miku menatap heran Akaito.

"Bahasa Perancis."

"Terus, kok lu bisa bahasa Jepang, bahasa Inggris, sama bahasa Arab sih? Gua heran."

"Kan mempelajari bahasa itu gampang."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, mudah mempelajari bahasa.

* * *

[108! Nikahi Saya, Pak!]

Hari ini ulangan Fisika. Ulangan dimana semua murid berhadapan dengan neraka angka penting, notasi ilmiah, vektor, dan perkalian silang. Hingga―

"Pak, Rin sudah nggak kuat ngerjain! Nikahin saya, pak! Saya mau nikah sama bapak aja."

―Kagamine Rin, 15 tahun, minta dinikahin guru Fisika.

* * *

[109! Satu Tumbang]

Semua murid menghela nafas. Dalam segenap hati yang paling dalam, mereka yakin kalau nilai Fisika mendapat nilai kecil. Lalu saat LJK ulangan dikumpulkan―

"Pak, Akaito pingsan!"

"Hah?! Akaito pingsan?"

"Ih, iya. Akaito pingsan habis ngerjain soal Fisika!"

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, tumbang setelah mengerjakan soal Fisika.

* * *

[110! Absen]

"Hari ini siapa yang tidak masuk?"

Seorang wanita cantik bersuara lembut mengabsen kelas MIPA 4.

"Akaito, bu."

"Kira-kira ada yang tahu kenapa?"

"Dia nge- _drop_ abis ngerjain ulangan Fisika kemarin, bu. Katanya meriang, demam, batuk, pilek, yah ... begitulah, bu."

―Shion Akaito, 15 tahun, langsung sakit setelah kemarin mengerjakan soal Fisika.

* * *

[111! Aku Heran]

"Aku heran."

Gadis cantik bersurai hitam bernama Kokone itu menatap heran semua murid yang lewat di depannya sambil memakai batik. Sebenarnya sih, bukan batiknya yang membuat Kokone heran. Tapi ...

"Kok mereka pada demen pake rok span, ya? Nggak terlalu ketat apa? Pahanya sampai ngebentuk gitu. Mending kalau pahanya bagus."

―Sakurai Kokone, 15 tahun, minta dihajar sekelompok gadis yang demen banget pakai span.

* * *

[112! Melihat]

"Mik, lu suka ya sama si IO?"

"Hah?"

Miku menatap bingung Yukari yang bertanya kepo padanya.

"Aku nggak suka kok sama IO."

"Terus kenapa lu ngeliatin IO mulu?"

"Aku bukan ngeliatin si IO. Tapi aku lagi ngeliatin si Dell sama Akaito yang saling rangkulan kayak―"

"Stop, Mik! Gua udah tahu lu mau ngomong apa."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, masih seorang fujoshi.

* * *

[113! Malam Minggu]

Hari ini Miku lagi bosen. Malam minggu memang malam-malamnya orang pacaran. Kalau jalan-jalan sekarang, Miku malah merasa sesak melihat orang-orang bermesraan. Alhasil, terpikir di otaknya untuk nge- _chat_ si Akaito.

 **Miku-Miku** : Akaito

Dua jam kemudian, pesan Miku baru dibalas. Membuat hati Miku kesal setengah hidup.

 **Shion Akaito** : paan...

 **Miku-Miku** : Nggak jadi deh. Saya lupa mau ngomong apa

 **Shion Akaito** : -_-

 **Miku-Miku** : Habisnya kamu kelamaan sih

 **Shion Akaito** : Sorry ... Koneksinya jelek disini

 **Miku-Miku** : Oh ... kirain lagi jalan

 **Shion Akaito** : Sebenernya sih, emang gua lagi jalan sama cewek

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, nyesek.

* * *

[114! Padahal Masih Satu Sekolah]

"Mikuuuu!"

Miku menoleh. Iris matanya mendapati sosok Clara yang kini merupakan murid kelas X MIPA 1 ―kelasnya orang-orang pintar.

"Ada apa?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa sih. Cuman nyapa doang. Habis, gua udah lupa sama muka lu sih."

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, mudah dilupakan.

* * *

[115! Antara Fisika dan Matematika]

"Rinto!"

Miku melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu udah ulangan Fisika sama Matematika, kan? Gampangan yang mana?"

"Matematika lah."

Salah satu temen Rinto langsung menyahut.

"Gampangan Fisika tahu, To. Lu nya aja yang hidupnya cuman ngerti Matematika doang."

―Kagamine Rinto, 15 tahun, dan kehidupannya yang cuman mengerti Matematika.

* * *

[116! Curhat ke Miku]

"Mik."

"Apa?"

Miku menatap heran Yohio. Baru kali ini si Yohio memanggil namnya dengan nada aneh seperti ini.

"Gua mau curhat."

Mulut Miku membentuk huruf o.

"Curhat apa?"

"Cewek gua kayaknya lagi PMS. Abis, _mood_ -nya ancur mulu kayak apaan tahu."

Miku langsung tertawa ngakak.

"Ya ... ceweknya Yohio lagi PMS. Aduh, kasihan banget deh kamu! Hahahahaha ..."

―Loid Yohio, 15 tahun, salah nyari tempat curhat.

* * *

[117! Anime Lovers]

"Wih, Miku bawa netbook. Pasti anime lu banyak! Ada berapa, Mik?"

"Cuman 70 judul kok, IO."

"Apanya yang cuma itu mah!"

―Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, seorang pecinta anime.

* * *

[118! Jaket Kuroko]

"Wih, lu beli jaket Seirin-nya Kuroko, No?"

Teto menatap 'wah' teman masa kecilnya.

"Iya, dong. Bruno gitu loh."

"Tapi kok kalau lu pake jaket itu―"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Gua ngerasa ngebayangin Kuroko jadi gemukkan, ya?"

―Benach Bruno, 15 tahun, dibilang gemuk secara tidak langsung oleh Teto.

* * *

[119! Pinjem Hp]

"Mik, pinjem hp dong. Gua mau liat-liat isi BBM lu."

"Ngapain mau liat-liat BBM aku? Emangnya kamu siapa aku?"

Miku menatap sinis Akaito.

"Gua itu ya ... temen lu."

"Yaudah, kita cuman temen doang. Jadi nggak usah kepoin isi BBM aku."

―Shion Akaito dan Hatsune Miku, 15 tahun, entah mengapa sama-sama nyesek.

* * *

[120! Kangen]

 **Miku-Miku** : Leeeen, aku kangen kamu :(

 **K. L.** : Hahaha ... gua tahu kok kalau gua itu orang yang pantes buat lu kangenin

―Kagamine Len, 15 tahun, orang yang pantas untuk Miku rindukan.

* * *

[121! Nilai UTS Tertinggi]

Seorang wanita dengan suara lembutnya bertanya kepada Yohio, selaku ketua kelas MIPA 4.

"Kamu kan ketua kelas MIPA 4, coba kasih tahu ibu nilai UTS paling bagus pelajaran apa."

"Nilai UTS yang paling bagus ya―"

Yohio berpikir sejenak.

"Matematika sama Fisika, bu."

"Oh, ya? Dapat berapa?"

"Kalau Matematika yang paling tinggi dapet 55, sedangkan yang paling rendah dapat 25. Kalau Fisika yang paling tinggi dapet 67, sedangkan yang paling rendah dapat 17, bu."

―Loid Yohio, 15 tahun, seorang ketua kelas yang terlalu jujur.

* * *

[122! Contekan Pertama]

"Ya, Tuhan―"

Iris mata Neru mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangannya membuka selembar kertas contekan.

"―tolong maafkan Neru. Neru nggak bisa Fisika, terpaksa harus nyontek. Tolong maafkan Neru. Neru janji bakalan rajin nabung sama berbakti pada kedua orang tua deh."

―Akita Neru, 15 tahun, dan contekan pertamanya.

* * *

[123! Ketika Fisika dan Matematika Bersama]

Gumiya menapakkan kakinya dramatis. Iris _sour apple_ miliknya berkilat-kilat tajam, menantang sang matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Kenapa ..."

Rahang Gumiya mengeras. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"Kenapa UTS Fisika dan Matematika harus di hari yang sama? TUHAN, SEBENARNYA APA DOSA MIPA 6 SELAMA INI?"

―Megpoid Gumiya, 15 tahun, dan jeritan dramatisnya seusai UTS Fisika dan Matematika.

* * *

[124! Gua Ingat ...]

"Gua ingat ..."

Lily menoleh. Menatap heran Kaito yang memandang langit dengan dramatis.

"Ingat apa?"

"Besok kita UTS, kan?"

Lily mengangguk.

"Terus, kenapa kita malah ke Temzon, ya?"

―Shion Kaito dan Kozakura Lily, 15 tahun, main ke Temzon sehari sebelum ujian.

* * *

[125! Solidaritas]

"Kelas kita itu kurang solidaritas."

Semua murid MIPA 4 langsung menunduk.

"Misalnya IO yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Yohio yang kurang kompeten dalam memimpin kelas, atau Leon yang terlalu melawan guru."

Sekelas langsung hening.

"Itu juga masih banyak lagi kan, ketidak akraban kalian di kelas ini?"

Hening.

"Nah, murid-murid yang ibu sayangi. Mari yuk, kita bikin MIPA 4 jadi kelas terbaik."

―Murid kelas X MIPA 4, dengan rata-rata murid berumur 15 tahun, dan sesuatu bernama solidaritas.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Iya, saya tahu saya emang bohong. Bilangnya minggu depan, tapi hampir tiga minggu kemudian baru di-update. Sesuatu sekali ya? /cry/

Dan soal pairinggg, seperti biasa masih random. Lagipula genre utamanya friendship, jadi saya mau fokus ke friendship-nya dulu. Mohon pengertiannya ya ._.v

Oke, oke, ada yang masih mau menunggu drabble selanjutnya?


End file.
